Highlight
BEAST (בקוריאנית: 비스트, נכתב גם כB2ST) היא להקת בנים דרום קוריאנית שהורכבה במקור משישה חברי-להקה והוקמה ע"י החברה Cube Entertainment בשנת 2009. במקור הלהקה הייתה מוכרת כB2ST (ראשי התיבות לBoys to Search for Top), אבל כמה ימים לפני הבכורה שלהם השם שלהם השתנה ל BEAST (ראשי התיבות לBoys of the East Standing Tall). הם הוציאו את המיני אלבום הראשון שלהם Beast Is The B2ST ב14 באוקטובר, 2009. את הבכורה הרשמית שלהם ביפן הם עשו לקראת סוף שנת 2010, עם אלבום הסטודיו היפני הראשון שלהם "-BEAST -Japan Premium Edition". באפריל 2016, אישרה Cube Entertainment כי Hyunseung עוזב את הלהקה, וימשיך בקרייירת סולו. חברי הלהקה Yoon Doo Joon 윤두준 left *'בעברית:' יון דו ג'ון. *'שם במה:' 두준 ,Doojoon, בעברית: דוג'ון. *'כינויים:' Thunder Thigh, Rockhard Thigh. *'תאריך לידה:' 4 ביולי 1989. *'תפקיד:' מנהיג הלהקה, זמר משני, ראפר משני. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Yong Jun Hyung 용준형 ''' left *בעברית:' יונג ג'ון היונג. *'שם במה:' 준형 ,JunHyung, בעברית: ג'ונהיונג. (לשעבר: POPPIN' DRAGON). *'כינויים:' Bald Junhyung, Antler Head, Yongjun Hyung, Yong Goon. *'תאריך לידה:' 19 בדצמבר 1989. *'תפקיד:' ראפר ראשי. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' לשעבר חבר בלהקה XING. '''Yang Yo Seob 양요섭' left *'בעברית:' יאנג יו סוב. *'שם במה:' 요섭 ,YoSeob, בעברית: יוסוב. *'כינויים:' Yang mini cooperzu, Yang Yo, shikshin (God of Food), endorphin. *'תאריך לידה:' 5 בינואר 1990. *'תפקיד:' זמר מוביל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Lee Ki Kwang 이기광 left *'בעברית:' לי קי קוואנג. *'שם במה:' 기광 ,KiKwang, בעברית: קיקוואנג. (לשעבר: AJ, בעברית: איי ג'יי). *'כינויים:' Dumb Kwang, Kiwi, Pelvic Bone Kikwang, Holly Z. *'תאריך לידה:' 30 במרץ 1990. *'תפקיד:' זמר ראשי, רקדן מוביל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Son Dong Woon 손동운 ''' left *בעברית:' סון דונג וון. *'שם במה:' 동운 ,DongWoon, בעברית: דונגוון. *'כינויים:' Son Arab, Son Seuko, 16D. *'תאריך לידה:' 6 ביוני 1991. *'תפקיד:' זמר משני, מאקנה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. חברים לשעבר '''Jang Hyun Seung 장현승 ' left *'בעברית:' ג'אנג היונ סונג. *'שם במה:' 현승 ,HyunSeung, בעברית: היונסונג. *'כינויים:' Rancho/Lancho, Eye Prince, JS. *'תאריך לידה:' 3 בספטמבר 1989. *'תפקיד:' רקדן ראשי, זמר ראשי. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית אלבומי סטודיו * מאי 2011: "Fiction and Fact" * יולי 2013: "Hard to Love, How to Love" מיני אלבומים *2009 אוקטובר: "Beast Is The B2ST" *2010 מרץ: "Shock Of The New Era" *2010 ספטמבר: "Mastermind" *2010 נובמבר: "Lights Go On Again" *2012 יולי: "Midnight Sun" *יוני 2014: "Good Luck" *אוקטובר 2014: "TIME" *יולי 2015: "ORDINARY" מיני אלבומים דיגיטליים * 2010 דצמבר: "My Story" סינגלים דיגיטליים * דצמבר 2009: "Crazy" * אפריל 2010: "Easy" * ספטמבר 2010: "Clenching A Tight Fist" * מרץ 2011: "Rainbow" * מאי 2011: "On Rainy Days" * ינואר 2012: "I Knew It" * יולי 2012: "Midnight" * מאי 2013: "Will you be alright" * יוני 2013: "I'm Sorry" * יוני 2014: "Not Anymore" סינגלי קידום * "Bad Girl" * "Mystery" * "Easy" * "Shock" * "Special" * "Breath" * "Clenching My Tight Fists" * "Beautiful" * "Lights Go On Again (Full Ver.)" * "Beautiful Night" * "Good Luck" * "No More" * "12:30" * "Drive" * "YeY" * "Gotta Go To Work" שירים נוספים * "Change" ע"י - (JunHyung & Hyuna (4Minute * "I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better" ע"י - G.NA & JunHyung * "Love Is Pathetic" ע"י - KiKwang & An Jin Kyoung * "Faddy Robot" ע"י - Junhyung & Faddy Robot artists * "Crazy Love" ע"י - Junhyung & Young Jee * "Let`s Go" ע"י - Junhyung בפרוייקט "Group of 20" * "When the Door Closes" ע"י - Doojoon & Dongwoon * "Thanks To" ע"י - Junhyung & Yoseob * "Let It Snow" ע"י - Hyunseung & Kikwang * "Who's Next?" עם - 4Minute * "First Snow And First Kiss" ע"י - (Yoseob & Daniel Chae (Dalmatian * "Udon" ע"י - (DongWoon & Minkyung (Davichi * "Go Again" ע"י - Junhyung & Navi * "Skinny Baby" עם - A Pink * "Words That Freeze My Heart" ע"י - Junhyung & Wheesung * "Bon Appetit" ע"י - Doojoon & Yangpa * "Should I Hug You or Not" ע"י - Doojoon, Kikwang & Junhyung * "Kidult" ע"י - Doojoon & Eluphant * "Pick Pick" ע"י - Doojoon, Junhyung & Kikwang * "The End Is Gone" ע"י - Doojoon, Junhyung & Kikwang * "Silly Boy" ע"י - Junhyung, 015B & 4Minute * "A Bitter Day" ע"י - Junhyung, HyunA (4Minute) & G.NA * "Break Up" ע"י - Kikwang, Brave Brothers & Electro Boys * "I Remember" ע"י - (Yoseob & Yongguk (B.A.P * "Fly So High" עם - G.NA & 4Minute * "Be Quiet" ע"י - Junhyung & Kim Wan Sun * "Don't Act Countrified" ע"י - Junhyung & Ali * "Love Day" ע"י - (Yoseob & Eunji (A Pink * "In The Cloud" ע"י - Dongwoon * "What I See" ע"י - JunHyung, Prepix, Beenzino & Esna * "Up To The Sky" ע"י - Junhyung & A Pink * "Good Boy" ע"י - Junhyung & Baek Ji Young * "I Hate You" ע"י - Junhyung & Eru * "She's Bad" ע"י - Junhyung & Natthew * "Tearfully Beautiful" ע"י - (Dramatic Blue (Yoseob, Jokwon, Woohyun, G.O, Niel * "Yesterday" ע"י - (Dynamic Black (Kikwang, Jinwoon, Hoya, Lee Joon, L.Joe * "One Year Ago" ע"י - (Hyunseung, Eunji & Namjoo (A Pink * "When I Get Paid" ע"י - (Yoseob & Prepix (Dance Crew * "You Got Some Nerve" ע"י - (Junhyung, FeelDog (BIG STAR) & LE (EXID * "Glass Heart/Breakable Heart" ע"י - Junhyung & Lyn * "Perfume" ע"י - Yoseob & Cube Girls * "Christmas Song" עם - G.NA, 4Minute, A Pink, Huh Gak, BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, Shin Ji Hoon & Kim Ki Ri * "Don't Walk Away" ע"י - (Junhyung & Jaejoong (JYJ * "My Dear" ע"י - Junhyung & Park Shin-hye * "From Where and Until Where" ע"י - (Yoseob & Hyuna (4Minute * "Let It Go" ע"י - Junhyung & MFBTY * "Story" ע"י - Yoseob & Richard Parkers שירי OST * "Crazy" * "Ready Go" * "Loving U" * "Happy Birthday" ע"י - Yoseob * "Because Of You" * "Cherish That Person" ע"י - Yoseob * "No" ע"י - Yoseob * "Dreaming" ע"י - Yoseob, Dongwoon & Junhyung * "Hateful Person" * "Be Alright" ע"י - Yoseob, Gayoon (4Minute), Changseob (BTOB) & G.NA * "Black Paradise" * "Bye Bye Love" ע"י - Yoseob, Dongwoon & BTOB * "Past Days" ע"י - Ha Yeon Soo & Men In Black * "After Time Passes" ע"י - Men In Black * "Don't Make Me Cry" ע"י Monstar Colorbar * "First Love" ע"י - Men In Black * "Only That Is My World / March" ע"י - Monstar Colorbar * "Wish" ע"י - (Yoseob & Gayoon (4Minute * "Without You" ע"י - Doojoon, Yoseob & Dongwoon * "Why Don't You Know" ע"י - Yoseob * "Nightmare" ע"י - (Junhyung & Gayoon (4Minute דיסקוגרפיה יפנית אלבומי סטודיו * נובמבר 2010: "BEAST -Japan Premium Edition-" * אוגוסט 2011: "SO BEAST" * מרץ 2016: "GUESS WHO?" אלבומי אוסף * אפריל 2014: "BEAST WORKS 2009-2013" * ספטמבר 2014: "BEAST JAPAN BEST" סינגלים * מרץ 2011: "SHOCK" * יוני 2011: "BAD GIRL" * אוקטובר 2012: "Midnight -Hoshi wo Kazoeru Yoru-" * דצמבר 2013: "Sad Movie / Christmas Carol no Koro ni wa" * מאי 2014: "ADRENALINE" * נובמבר 2014: "Kimi wa Dou?" * מאי 2015: "Can't Wait To Love You" * נובמבר 2015: "Saigo no Hitokoto" סינגלים דיגיטליים * ינואר 2011: "BEAST EXCLUSIVE REMIX" * אוקטובר 2014: "Kimi wa Dou?" * מרץ 2015: "ONE" * אפריל 2015: "HANDS UP" * אפריל 2015: "Can't Wait To Love You" * יוני 2015: "THIS IS MY LIFE" * אוגוסט 2015: "#TBM" * אוגוסט 2015: "YeY (Japanese Version)" * ספטמבר 2015: "Only One" * אוקטובר 2015: "ALL IS IN U" * נובמבר 2015: "Saigo no Hitokoto" * דצמבר 2015: "STAY FOREVER YOUNG" שירים נוספים * "Rainbow" עם Fukuyama Masaharu דיסקוגרפיה - סולו (קוריאנית) Jun Hyung מיני אלבומים * דצמבר 2013: "Flower" Yo Seob מיני אלבומים * נובמבר 2012: "The First Collage" 'Ki Kwang' מיני אלבומים * אפריל 2009: "First Episode: A New Hero" דיסקוגרפיה - סולו (יפנית) Yo Seob אלבומי סטודיו * מאי 2013: "1st Collage" Dong Woon מיני אלבומים * יולי 2015: "KIMISHIKA" סינגלים דיגיטליים * יוני 2015: "Tsuyoku Omou" * יוני 2015: "Kimishika" פרטי פאנדום * שם רשמי: B2UTY, בעברית: ביוטי. * צבע רשמי: אפור כהה. סטיק לייט רשמי: center בלון רשמי: center גל הפאנדום: center קישורים חיצוניים * האתר היפני הרשמי * עמוד הפייסבוק הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב הרשמי * קפה דאום קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px קליפוגרפיה יפנית left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px קליפוגרפיה - סולו (קוריאנית) Jun Hyung left|300 px right|300 px Yo Seob left|300 px right|300 px 'Ki Kwang' left|300 px 'Hyun Seung' left|300 px right|300 px קליפוגרפיה - סולו (יפנית) 'Dong Woon' left|300 px קטגוריה:להקות בנים קטגוריה:להקות